but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Amadeus Peacenote
The Passionate Avatar of The Light The current Avatar, Amadeus has only recently come back to his duties after a long period of time when he was presumed dead. Now, once more back to his full glory, he has begun to oppose Dungeon Keepers The World over. Abilities and Skills Avatar Amadeus is a man of vast might and experience. Few, if any, Good people on Zyreema can even claim to be even close to him in terms of Evil vanquished. For villains, to come face to face with the Avatar and live to tell the tale is a badge of honor and infamy. His martial prowess, in tandem with his masterful use of Holy power, has been honed over the years to such a degree that he is capable of matching, even sometimes overpowering, High Ranking Demons by force of arms alone. His tactical acumen is such that, while lacking the mantle or any notable artifacts of Good, outnumbered, hunted and surrounded on all sides - he was capable of coordinating a resistance against Zarekos on the ruined Avatar Island for the better part of 11 years. Converting the remaining non-Undead minions on the island to venerate The Light and training them to the degree where they could, with a coordinated effort and preparation, lay waste to the defenses of a Dungeon. Appearance Channeling the powers of The Light tends to give people a healthy complexion. People that channel the powers of the Light for a living are blessed with longevity and slowed down aging, Amadeus stands as a living testament to just how powerful this effect can be if taken to the extreme. Amadeus, despite being a Human over 70 years of age, appears as a man in his late thirties and has the physical condition of a person in the prime of their life (and well beyond that, due to his training and enhancement miracles). If not for the graying of his brown hair it would be easy to assume that Amadeus was flat out immortal. Physically fit and very muscular, with a body covered in scars (all of which were created by forces so diabolical that even healing magic could not fully get rid of the traces of the wounds) Amadeus stands with a regal bearing. His usual attire is his gilded armor, with his sword at the hip and ever-ready to move out to face Evil. Rare are the times that Amadeus separates himself from his combat gear as it serves both as formal attire and an ever present symbol that "the Avatar has no vulnerabilities". This is an image he goes to great lengths to maintain as, being the Avatar, there is no lack of people constantly monitoring his actions vie mundane or magical methods. Personality Amadeus is a man famed for his hot temper and burning desire to combat Evil wherever it may rise, a paragon of virtue whose only fault is his tendency to give his advisers headaches as he would often go to destroy entire Dungeons all by himself. But in reality Amadeus is a man whose passion is tempered by a kind of wisdom and experience that makes him immensely human. He strives to be the hero that The World needs, the example that all Good people should follow, even when that should go against his personal feelings on a matter. However there are things that his pride will not allow him. Amadeus chose to not reveal his survival nor to return to Zyreema after the fall of Avatar Island until he magic that bound him to the form of "Garda" had been lifted. Even going as far as requesting that The Light not spread the information that he had survived. In addition, Amadeus can be immensely stubborn. When given the option of destroying a Dungeon Heart belonging to Zarekos or following the word of an accord rather than the spirit of it - he chose to deny Merlin's offer on a matter of principle. The Ten Years After The Fall During the climax of the Sixth Black Crusade Amadeus was forced into talking off the Mantle of the Avatar by Dungeon Keeper Mukrezar, and was subsequently taken prisoner. While imprisoned he endured all manner of sadistic whim of the Dungeon Keeper, who had made it his goal to physically and mentally break the Avatar. But, unfortunately for Mukrezar, he never got the chance to see his ambition trough. While the torture was ongoing Mukrezar's Dungeon came under siege as the alliance of Dungeon Keepers broke apart, giving Amadeus the opportunity to escape. Unfortunately for Avatar however, this opportunity did not come soon enough. Mukrezar had taken the Mantle of the Avatar to a separate Dungeon and Amadeus had been transformed into a female troll. After that Amadeus went into hiding as the Dungeon Keepers died off one by one, gathering surviving minions that would have died in the wasteland, converting them to The Light and creating a guerrilla force with the goal of reclaiming the Mantle and vanquishing the Dungeon Keeper presence from the island. Then on out, he battled Zarekos' forces posing as "Garda", keeping his real identity secret. Present Day Activities After his retrieval of the Mantle (with the assistance of a certain group) and the defeat of Zarekos the Avatar has once again taken up his holy duty of smiting Evil wherever it rears it's head. Amadeus has made his current base of operations within the Summus Empire, where the largest portion of the population of the former Avatar Island evacuated to years ago. From there (making avid use of Hero Portals) he zips all across Zyreema. He is also heavily involved with the slow and steady process of clearing Avatar Island of straggling Undead and restoring the land to its former glory, one small part at a time. Category:Good Category:Avatar Category:Heroes Category:League of Good Nations Category:The Light